Марвелпедия:Поиск материалов
Данная страница содержит список того материала, который находится в поиске или к которому у модераторов проекта нет доступа, но он требуется для наполнения определённых статей. Если у Вас имеются какие-либо из указанных материалов, то сообщите об этом на странице обсуждения. Комиксы Главы комиксов Комиксы, напротив названия которых не указан номер, являются ван-шотами. В списке также имеются комиксы импринтов Marvel, при возникновении вопросов насчёт импринтов отпишитесь на странице обсуждения. * The Screwtape Lettes * Перевод манги Avengers: Age of Ultron Episode 0 и Doctor Strange: Season 0 на английский или русский язык * Spider-Man: Homecoming — Morning Rush #1—2 *Манга по телесериалу «Человек-паук», публиковавшаяся в журналах TV Land, Tanoshī Yōchien, TV Magazine и Bōken'ō Энциклопедии Marvel Индексы * The Punisher: Official Index to the Marvel Universe Журналы Иностранные: * Marvel Heroes — все номера англоязычной версии * Великий Человек-паук — все номера англоязычной и русскоязычной версии * Entertainment Weekly — недостающие номера англоязычной версии, относящиеся к Marvel. Известный список номеров: May 27, 2016 UNSAFE X SET OF ALL 4 COVERS May 27, 2016 UNSAFE X: PROF X, APOCALYPSE, STORM May 27, 2016 UNSAFE X: JEAN GREY, BEAST, CYCLOPS May 27, 2016 UNSAFE X: QUICKSILVER, MYSTIQUE, NIGHTCRAWLER May 27, 2016 UNSAFE X: ARCHANGEL, PSYLOCKE, MAGNETO April 22, 2016 CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR SET OF ALL 4 COVERS April 22, 2016 TEAM IRON MAN: WAR MACHINE, BLACK WIDOW & IRON MAN April 22, 2016 TEAM IRON MAN: BLACK PANTHER & VISION April 22, 2016 TEAM CAP: HAWKEYE, SCARLET WITCH, & WINTER SOLDIER April 22, 2016 TEAM CAP: ANT-MAN, FALCON, & CAPTAIN AMERICA January 8, 2016 BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH IS DOCTOR STRANGE --- December 11, 2015 CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR July 24, 2015 X-MEN - APOCALYPSE WOW April 17, 2015 SUMMER MOVIE - THOR, IRON MAN & CAPTAIN AMERICA April 17, 2015 SUMMER MOVIE- HAWKEYE, QUICKSILVER & SCARLET WITCH April 17, 2015 SUMMER MOVIE - HULK, BLACK WIDOW, & VISION April 17, 2015 SUMMER MOVIE - ULTRON January 16, 2015 GET READY FOR ANT-MAN ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY - COMIC-CON SPECIAL --- July 25, 2014 AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON July 18, 2014 HOW CHRIS PRATT WENT FROM ZERO TO HERO April 18, 2014 SUMMER MOVIE PREVIEW April 4, 2014 GET READY FOR THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2 --- July 19, 2013 THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2 July 5, 2013 THE 100 ALL-TIME GREATEST DOUBLE ISSUE May 31, 2013 YOUR SUMMER MUST LIST DOUBLE ISSUE May 10, 2013 IRON MAN 3 --- June 1, 2012 YOUR SUMMER MUST LIST DOUBLE ISSUE May 4, 2012 THE AVENGERS Русские: * Великий Человек-паук — все номера англоязычной и русскоязычной версии * Зажигай с нами! — все номера. Доступно: 55 выпусков 2006-2010 (Все номера за данный период) — RuTracker, торрент, 12 выпусков 2011 и 1,2,4 выпуски 2012 — Comicsgeek 2011 и Comicsgeek 2012. Книги * Big Looker Storybooks ** Big Looker Storybooks: Transformers — сканы всех книг, за исключением первых двух («Battle for Cybertron», «The Great Car Rally») * Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man * Spider-Man Versus Sandman * Spider-Man: Sticker Collection * Spider-Man 3: Sticker Album * Iron Man: Teen Novelization * Iron Man: The Junior Novel * Iron Man: A New Hero * Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! * Iron Man * The Incredible Hulk: A Hero Called The Hulk * The Incredible Hulk: Larger Than Life! * The Incredible Hulk: Movie Sticker Book * Iron Man 2 * Iron Man 2: The Official Movie Storybook * Iron Man 2: The Junior Novel * Iron Man 2: Iron Man's Friends and Foes * Iron Man 2: Meet the Black Widow * Iron Man 2: Iron Man vs. Whiplash * Iron Man 2: Iron Man Fights Back * Iron Man 2: The Reusable Sticker Book * Thor: Junior Novelization * Thor: Movie Storybook * Thor: Heroes & Villains * Thor: From Asgard to Earth * Thor: Attack on Asgard * Thor: Thor's Revenge * Captain America: The First Avenger — Junior Novelization * Captain America: The First Avenger — Movie Storybook * Captain America: The First Avenger — America's Secret Weapon * Captain America: The First Avenger — The Hydra Files * Captain America: The First Avenger — Operation: Super-Soldier * Captain America: The First Avenger — The Great Escape * The Avengers: The Avengers Assemble * The Avengers: Movie Storybook * The Avengers: Battle Against Loki * The Avengers: The S.H.I.E.L.D. Files * The Avengers: Reusable Sticker Book * Iron Man 3: Suits of Armor * Captain America: Civil War — The Junior Novel * Captain America: Civil War — Avengers Declassified * Captain America: Civil War — Captain America Versus Iron Man * Captain America: Civil War — Choose a Side! * Captain America: Civil War — Escape from Black Panther * Captain America: Civil War — The Rise of Crossbones * Captain America: Civil War — We Are The Avengers * Новые приключения Человека-паука * Мстители: История лучника * Мстители: Восстание роботов Артбуки * The Art of Iron Man * The Art of Iron Man 2 * The Art of Thor * The Art of Captain America: The First Avenger * The Art of The Avengers * The Art of Iron Man 3 * Iron Man Manual * The Art of Thor: The Dark World * The Art of Captain America: The Winter Soldier * The Art of Guardians of the Galaxy * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season One Declassified * The Art of Avengers: Age of Ultron * The Road to Avengers: Age of Ultron — The Art of the Marvel Cinematic Universe * Agent Carter: Season One Declassified * The Art of Ant-Man * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season Two Declassified * Daredevil: Defender of Hell's Kitchen: Season One * The Art of Captain America: Civil War Игры * Полный список официальных флеш-игр, основанных на комиксах Marvel. Категория:Списки Категория:Марвелпедия